Now You're A Jokester?
by Bookdancer
Summary: Percy, and then Thalia, gets the sudden urge to tell jokes. Plus CHB's reactions! Really just the jokes, the reactions are in some of the jokes. Two-Shot.
1. Percy

Now You're a Jokester?

**Alright, so I came up with what I believe is a funny joke involving Percy and Gaia, and I it kind of spiraled out from there. Basically, this is a joke book. I'm only going to have two chapters, one with Percy's jokes and one with Thalia's, and then I'm done. I was going to do a third chapter, but I couldn't think of any more jokes. Also, some of these jokes are going to be really stupid, so you have been warned.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson. Seriously, do I look like Rick Riordan? Wait... you can't see me. *groan* Anyway, I can assure you, I do not look like him. Therefore, I cannot be him. Got it? Good. Now, on with the story! *say with a dramatic sweep of arm***

Percy's Jokes:

- "Wow, Gaia. Who knew you were so down to Earth?" Percy asked, grinning.

* * *

- "Percy, why can't you be serious for once?" Annabeth complained.

"Cause that's Sirius' job. Duh!" Percy exclaimed.

* * *

- "Percy!" Thalia screeched.

"Yeah?" Percy asked, popping up from behind a bush.

"What'd you do this for?" She was covered in water and kelp.

"Sorry, Thalia. I just couldn't kelp it."

* * *

- "Why is your favorite color blue?" Thalia asked, confused. "Shouldn't it be green?"

"Nope!" Percy replied, grinning.

"Then what?" Thalia asked exasperatedly.

"There are two reasons, actually. One, it's a thing my mom and I started. Two, when I'm feeling blue, it's not a bad thing!"

* * *

- "Hey, Clarisse!" Percy yelled.

"What?" She barked.

"Gargle with toilet water lately?"

* * *

- "So, Grover." Percy began.

"Yeah?" Grover asked.

"Hilary Duff's a big nature fan, huh?" A grinning Percy asked.

* * *

- "Happy birthday, Thalia." Annabeth grinned, raising her cupcake as a toast. The rest of the counsellors followed suit.

"Wait!" Percy yelled suddenly.

"What?" Thalia asked, annoyed.

"Your cupcake doesn't have sprinkles."

"So?"

"So your dad's the god of the sky, therefore the rain, and when rain falls slowly people say it's-"

"Percy." Annabeth groaned.

* * *

- "Feeling blue today, Percy?" Travis asked, eyes twinkling mischievously as he looked at the blue-painted demigod in front of him.

"Yup!" Percy said cheerfully. "And it feels great!"

* * *

- "Perseus Jackson!" Annabeth yelled.

"Nope! It's Perseas now, Annabeth." Percy said, a gleeful smile on his face. "Say it with me: Per-seas."

* * *

- "We _need_ to stop Percy." Annebeth groaned.

"I'll say." Clarisse muttered. "He's having way too much fun."

"Yeah." Thalia agreed. "We need to stop him before he _really_ starts swimming."

"Oh, no, Thalia!" Nico cried. "Not you, too!"

"What? What'd I do?"

**And... cut! So what'd you guys think? Which one was your favorite?**

**By the way, Thalia's next.**

**Please review!**


	2. Thalia

Now You're A Jokester?

**Oh, um... hi? Okay, so I'm extremely sorry for not updating before now. I honestly did mean to, it just... never happened. Anyway, to:**

**everyone who reviewed, story alerted, or favorite storied- Thank you so much!**

**.Cheesyness- Okay, first off, I love the name. :) Also, I know some of the jokes are stupid, but I'm glad you still laughed for some. And honestly, I just came up with the first joke, wanted to share it, and thought it'd be stupid if there weren't any others to go with it. Believe me, I would have liked it better if it were a proper story too, but... I'm not really good at those. Also, I completely forgot about the "-". To be honest, it was bulleted, then I used those when the bullets went away on FF, and then I realized that I couldn't get spacing, so I put in the page breaks. If I'd thought of it, I would have taken them away. Thanks for the criticism!**

**Time2Wake- Thank you so much! And yeah, I did come up with them myself. It actually took my several days to get all them (plus Thalia's) so I'm glad you like them.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson. (Although it'd be a dream come true. *sigh* Believe me, if I owned Percy Jackson, he would be getting injured (badly) in every single book, and he would have ended up with Thalia.)**

**WARNING: Extreme Stupidness**

Thalia's Jokes:

"Hey, Annabeth!" Thalia called.

"Yeah?" Annabeth asked, turning to face her friend.

"Guess what? You're towering over Percy again!"

* * *

"Thalia!" Jason yelled.

"What?" Thalia asked.

"Why won't you fly?"

"I'm scared of heights."

"Fine." Jason grumbled. "Don't tell me."

"You want the truth?" Thalia asked.

"Yes."

"I decided not to when I found out Percy would get zapped if he flew."

"Wow, Thalia." Jason said, amazed. "When did you get so nice?"

* * *

"Wow, Leo." Thalia snickered. "There's no need to get all fired up."

* * *

"Drew!" Thalia called.

"Yes?" Said girl asked, turning around.

"Well, I heard that all daughters of Aphrodite had to marry a man with an afro. I was wondering if it was true."

* * *

Nico eyed the ride they were about to get on nervously. It would spin them a lot, and he didn't like spinning rides.

"Hey, Nico." Thalia said, grinning. "Ready to get spinning?"

* * *

"Chiron!" Thalia yelled.

"Yes, child?" Chiron asked.

"Why the long face?"

* * *

"Apollo is definitely _not_ bright." Annabeth muttered.

"Of course he's bright!" Thalia cried. "He's the sun god!"

* * *

"Zeus isn't the god of drama." Thalia told Annabeth.

"Of course he isn't." Annabeth replied. "Nobody is."

"Percy is a god?" Thalia yelled in disbelief.

* * *

"Thalia!" Percy yelled. "Do you wanna work together?"

"Sure! The daughter of Zeus replied. "Fly not?"

* * *

"We. Are. Doomed." Chris Rodriguez groaned.

"Not yet." Annabeth told him. "According to my calculations, we're only doomed when Nico helps them.

"Hey guys!" Nico said. "Knock knock?"

Annabeth eyed him warily but answered, "Who's there?"

"Donut."

"Donut who?" Chris joined in.

"Donut mean to worry you, but I'm gonna help Percy and Thalia!"

"We're doomed." Annabeth groaned.

**And that's it! Sorry to .Cheesyness, but I'm really not up for a full-blown story.**

**So what'd you think? Which one was your favorite?**

**Please review!**


End file.
